<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forsaken Tale by tiandlzz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830088">Forsaken Tale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiandlzz/pseuds/tiandlzz'>tiandlzz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Son Goku (Dragon Ball), M/M, 有一丢丢炼铜擦边球但我觉得应该没有踩过红线</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:23:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiandlzz/pseuds/tiandlzz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a forgotten story. The story turned into rumors after being processed by some busybodies, and the rumors became untrustworthy materials, only stored in an abandoned black box.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Son Goku/Turles (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forsaken Tale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>这是一个被遗忘掉的故事。故事经过一些好事之徒的加工变成了传言，传言又变成了不可信的资料，仅仅保存在了一个被遗弃掉的黑匣子里。</p><p>但如果想要知道这个故事，要寻找这个在黑暗的宇宙中肆意漂流的黑匣子又实在过于困难，我们不妨把时间倒回到数十年前，地点的话，则是在一个濒临死亡的星球上。</p><p>你瞧，看到了吗？</p><p>就在这里开始。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小孩子的身体就像一团火，炙热得仿佛要灼伤手指，抱在怀里的感觉仿若抱着有形的太阳，能蒸发掉身上所有的水汽和阴湿。达列斯的手指搭在这个睡着的小孩软嫩的脖颈上，只需要稍稍用力，脖颈皮肤之下的骨头就会轻松折碎，作恶的诱惑一直在达列斯的心头爬行。</p><p>但到底是什么阻止他这么做呢？没人去教过达列斯类似的情景演练，他也无从去猜，是怀里的热度在阻止他，亦或是这小孩脸颊上还未干透的泪痕，还是象征着是他族人的那条无意识缠在他手腕上的纤细绒尾呢？</p><p>达列斯仔仔细细观察这小孩圆润的脸蛋，毕竟他在此时也无事可干，除了肤色，这孩子跟他小时候的模样极其相似，如果是不认识的人见了，估计会很容易误以为这小孩是他的儿子之类的吧。他很久以前就离开了贝吉塔星，早到他很难记起那颗星球上族人的名字，当他的飞船迫降在这个荒芜的星球上时，还以为自己不得不只能在这个星球上终老了，直到他在昨天见到了划过天际的单人弹丸飞船，裹着火焰砸在了地平线上。</p><p>他当然立即就去查看了。而单人飞船里仅仅是一个赛亚人小孩，他当时高兴坏了，以为天命降临在了他的头上，时来运转了。但是事实证明，会跑来这个星球上的飞船，除了出了故障以外也没别的解释了。</p><p>他气急败坏起来，一拳砸在这白色飞船还有着些许滚烫的外仓壳上，差点就彻底报废了这艘无辜的飞船。赛亚人小孩自从他将船舱门打开后就一直在哭闹，唧唧哇哇吵得要命，如果不是他心里还存在一丁点同胞爱，他早就将这小孩的脑袋给轰掉了。</p><p>达列斯实在没办法，就只好提着这小孩的尾巴稍稍用力，世界在那之后终于清净了。他叹了口气，钻出飞船的时候还喃喃地说，“只知道哭还算什么赛亚人战士。”他提着手里这个穿着战斗服半昏厥的小孩晃了晃，头发倒垂着恍如多毛的小动物。</p><p>事情很古怪，如果是派遣到目标星球上进行歼灭任务的赛亚人小孩，应该是会在飞船上搭载人工月亮制造器，也会有标示赛亚人身份的铭牌。</p><p>但这个小孩什么都没有，飞船也是属于成年赛亚人搭乘的普通飞船。这意味着什么？而且飞船还故障了，彻底偏离了目标星球，恰巧落在了达列斯所在的这颗死亡之星上。</p><p>“喂，你叫什么名字？”达列斯将手里的小孩提到跟前问道，但小孩只是无力地哼哼唧唧，什么话都说不出。</p><p>冷冽的阴风刮过达列斯的脸侧，搅乱了他的额发，他抬头看向突然弥漫乌云的天空，显然是要下雨了。这次又是要下多久？他低头看了看弹丸飞船，无论如何他得把这个目前唯一的救命绳索给保护起来。</p><p>所以当达列斯带着飞船和手里的小屁孩回到藏身的洞穴里时，他突然困惑起来：为什么要给自己添个麻烦。飞船就罢了，这个小屁孩——甚至在他提着回来的途中就睡着了——除了当个累赘还能做什么。达列斯现在没有史考特，但他直接就能感觉出来这小鬼头弱得要死，可能还不如洞里带刺的六脚蜥蜴强。</p><p>他拍了拍这小孩的脸，试图唤醒他，但根本没用，小孩睡得比最能睡的赛亚人还死，达列斯几乎是用力地捏了捏这小孩的脸都叫不醒。</p><p>正想着，洞外的雨水就降了下来，瓢泼大雨拍打在一无所有的大地上，如雷鸣一般震耳欲聋。死亡之星的雨只会带来腐蚀、夺取生命。远处残垣的滚滚浓烟依然遮天蔽日，达列斯去过那个地方，那地方是个废弃的工厂区，但除了到处横流的化学物质以外，根本找不到什么有用的东西。</p><p>虽然一开始在几个荒废的都市中找到了一些食物，但逃生如果再无进展，如此下去他只会饿死在这个星球上。再加上现在又多了个拖油瓶……达列斯暗自啧了声。下雨天会导致气温骤降，只穿着紧身衣的达列斯不得不去从堆放在洞穴内的几件异星服装抽出来穿上保暖，破是破了点，但保暖的功能还是勉强可以的。</p><p>然后达列斯就看到被他放在一边熟睡的小孩，睡梦中的模样委实有点可爱，甚至还不知不觉吮吸着一根拇指。‘就是个刚出生的小孩吧，真麻烦。’达列斯坐到衣服堆前想着，本想就这么躺下睡一会儿，他又看了一眼旁边的小孩，蜷缩着的小小身体似乎有点发颤。</p><p>达列斯思考了半分钟，便伸出手将睡梦中的小孩抱进了自己怀里，温暖得像一团火。小孩本能地往着达列斯的怀里拱了拱，可爱的脸颊蹭在衣服外套的绒毛上，然后继续睡死过去。</p><p> </p><p>几天后，达列斯彻底放弃了维修飞船的想法，准备出发去找寻其他的出路。他用背包装了些搜刮来的应急食物，包括罐头和其他储备粮，他想去星球背面看看，所以大概会离开好几天。</p><p>他装好东西后就抬头试图找寻小鬼头的身影，但洞穴里根本什么人都不在，小孩不会跑太远，他也懒得随时去关心小孩的安危，赛亚人都跟石头一样强壮，用不着操太多心。</p><p>“喂，卡卡罗特。”他喊着，一手拿着背包走到洞外。他当然向小孩问出了他的名字，但除了这个名字，小孩却也什么都不知道。为什么会坐着成人飞船到这个地方，自然也是都不知道的，甚至连自己父母的名字都不知道。</p><p>听到呼唤的声音，卡卡罗特的头发尖立马从不远处玩耍的废墟中冒了出来，然后就撑起了圆嘟嘟的头，一蹦一跳地跑了过来。他白乎乎的短小手臂抱在达列斯的小腿上，尾巴在身后甩来甩去，仰起挂着大大笑容的小脸，奶声奶气地问道，“达列斯，要去哪里？”</p><p>“去远点的地方，可能会出去几天。你……你别哭啊？”眼见小鬼头垮下了表情，一副委屈得要哭的样子，达列斯最受不了他这个表情，“别撒娇，你是赛亚人战士吧？那就给我好好学会独立生活！”</p><p>小鬼头这次倒是憋住了泪水，“我想跟达列斯一起。”他低声着说，几乎是乞求的口吻。“达列斯会回来吗？”</p><p>“当然。”达列斯的手掌拍拍卡卡罗特的头，笑着撒谎道。如果能找到离开的办法，他当然是会立刻离开，这个小孩的死活关他什么事。反倒是这个小孩应该感谢他，要不是达列斯手下留情，早在几天前这小孩就会立刻被杀掉了。</p><p>毕竟他找到的食物也根本不够两个赛亚人的胃。</p><p>卡卡罗特低着头含糊地嗯了声，一张白纸的小孩确实很好糊弄。达列斯在内心阴暗地笑了笑，然后故作温和地说，“卡卡罗特，饿了的话，我在洞里留了一些吃的。不过，可要省着点吃哟。”最后一句话倒是真的，因为洞穴里剩下的食物确实只够两天的份，但这是对于成年赛亚人而言，幼年的赛亚人食量都会比成人大很多，也常常陷入饥饿的状态。</p><p>自求多福吧，臭小鬼。达列斯腾空而起，往着星球的背面飞去，一次都没回头去看身后洞穴口孤身站着的小小身影。</p><p> </p><p>大概飞行了三个小时，开始有点累了的达列斯降落在一块平坦的山崖边上，脚尖一接触到地面他就脱力地一屁股坐在了地上，气喘吁吁了好一会儿后才打开背包，掏出一颗颜色古怪但形状好歹像梨一样的水果。不断尝试新的食物对于常年征战在外的赛亚人来说属于家常便饭，如果实在找不到吃的，吃掉敌人的尸体也是常有的事情。</p><p>但谁都想吃正常的食物，达列斯虽然仇恨弗利萨，但弗利萨军的伙食确实还不错，这种怀念实际是一种耻辱，他宁愿在这颗死亡之星吃土也不愿意再为弗利萨效力了。</p><p>啃一口这颗异星水果，就满嘴都是恶心的黏稠感，果肉如同裹着毒气顺着食道滑进胃里，达列斯地忍着呕吐的感觉强行吃下剩下的部分。然后他掏出一个被风吹得冰凉的罐头，这次的罐头是口感稍微正常一点的人类肉食了，看肉的形状，也许是这个星球以前的鱼类吧。</p><p>说到罐头，那个小鬼头不知道怎么样了，他只是离开了几个小时，总不会出什么事情吧？达列斯闷头吃着，将嘴里干瘪瘪的肉吞下肚，突然想到离那个洞穴不远的地方就是一处毒气沼泽，刚来的达列斯都差点在那个地方把自己给交代了。但达列斯能存活下来尚且是自身强壮的原因，卡卡罗特就不尽然了。</p><p>隔了好一会儿他才发觉自己忘了吞咽。深吸了口气他飞快将手里的食物吃掉，他站起来拿起背包，决定把那个小小的身影彻底忘掉。天空依然是灰蒙蒙的，但地平线的尽头已经能看到葱绿的颜色，那究竟是森林还是海市蜃楼呢，如果是森林就意味有充足的食物，说不定还能碰到幸存的人，说不定还能找到能修好飞船的家伙，最好的可能就是得到完好的飞船。</p><p>达列斯再次振奋了精神往着那片葱绿飞去。</p><p> </p><p>而最终的结果则让他大吃了一惊，这不是普通的森林，而是可以称为‘森林’本身的巨大树木，几乎遮蔽了半个星球的树冠躲藏在灰蒙蒙的云层之上，无数粗壮的根须自上倒垂而下。现在达列斯知道遍布这整颗星球表层的异种树根是从何而来了，树根吸取了这颗星球的营养变得郁郁葱葱，漫无目的生长的树根也如巨型搅拌机毁灭了所有存在城市的土地。</p><p>离高耸入云如通天巨塔的树茎正下方越近，周围的土地就越是荒芜，这颗死亡之星正在沙漠化，而一切的元凶就是这颗巨树。一目了然。</p><p>达列斯降在一条高耸的树根上，极目望去寻找废墟中可能存在的生命迹象，但除了风沙声以外，整个星球寂静无声。他低空飞行在废墟中，大约又过了几个小时，他停在一个曾经的商店门口，摇摇欲坠的招牌上写着他看不懂的异星文字，走进商店里他又踩碎了好几具奇形怪状的白骨，这下子达列斯算是死了心，如果这能找到幸存者那才是见了鬼了。</p><p>于是他专注在搜寻可能的宇宙飞船上，或者有用的零件和用具，以及最重要的食物上。如果有熟人知道达列斯如今沦落在死亡之星上捡破烂，肯定会笑到直不起腰吧。想到这里达列斯就一肚子气，要不是弗利萨军的宇宙光子炮击破了他飞船的曲速引擎，他也不至于落在这颗倒霉的星球上，唯一的好消息就是也许是那群弗利萨军的白痴以为他已经随着飞船爆炸死掉了吧。</p><p>他已经能想象到弗利萨得知他叛逃的消息后，露出那一脸恶心的冷笑了。</p><p>迟早有一天他会踩烂那张丑陋的脸，然后由他坐在宇宙帝王的位置上。而现在，他需要拼尽全力活下去，就算是捡破烂也要活下去，胜利属于幸存至最后的人。</p><p>以及那棵巨树，说实话达列斯很难不去注意这棵树的异常，那棵树里涌动着巨大的能量，他就算是看一眼就能知道，更别提他在抚摸根须时感受到的蓬勃力量了。仿佛能直接感受到巨树怪物一般的心脏搏动着，正无情地抽取星球内所剩无几的血液。</p><p> </p><p>时间慢慢流逝，已经到了达列斯在这星球背面的第四天。他搜寻的成果不能说是一无所获，但也很难说得上是成果丰硕。这个星球原来的文明似乎根本没达到星际航行的程度，不说宇宙飞船了，连飞机这种类似的交通工具都很难见到，要不就是已经腐蚀焦黑到根本看不出原样了。</p><p>这个星球究竟是什么时候开始死亡的，达列斯禁不住开始思索。按照街道腐蚀风化的程度，看起来至少有将近一百年了吧。</p><p>好在原住民们留下的罐头食物倒还不少，装满了他整个背包，他甚至在被树根贯穿的城市底下找到了未被污染的地下河流。那时达列斯将整个脸埋进冰凉的河水里，咕噜咕噜喝了好一阵子，然后才顺便洗了把脸，将烦人的污泥全部洗掉的感觉真的太舒服了。</p><p>他擦了擦嘴，想到也许在这个地方驻扎也许更好，是时候跟那个寒酸的山洞说再见了。但话又说回来，卡卡罗特还在那个地方。</p><p>达列斯犹豫了。</p><p>已经差不多第四天了，卡卡罗特会已经死掉了吗，虽然他想着赛亚人都跟石头一样强壮，但卡卡罗特还太小了。第四天死不了的话，第五天也会死的，无论是饿死还是被毒死，说到底都跟达列斯毫无关系。</p><p>没了累赘，达列斯应该高兴才对。</p><p>达列斯慢慢抹了把脸，他用空瓶子装了水，扭紧了盖子放进背包里。‘我想跟达列斯一起。’卡卡罗特稚嫩的声音突然在他脑海里响起，达列斯愣了愣，他缓缓看了一眼鼓鼓的背包：目前食物是充足的。而城市的废墟中还有更多原住民来不及消化掉的存粮，就算多一个小孩子，也是可以撑下去的吧。</p><p>阴冷的水汽浸入肺里，细小的尸骨恍若就在眼前。连达列斯自己都很难相信，只是短短的几天，卡卡罗特的笑容就像绵延的阳光驱散他心里所有的阴郁，而那个临行前的谎言则像一根锋利的针刺进达列斯的脚踵。</p><p>“混蛋！”他愤怒地大吼出来，淡紫色的气焰在他的周围沸腾，他一瞬间就冲出了地表，也不去管炸裂开的砖石是否会堵住地下水源的入口。他现在只知道，如果他再不快点，卡卡罗特就真的会死掉了。</p><p> </p><p>直到达列斯飞出巨树的树冠范围，他才发现灰蒙的云层罕见地散了去，展露出整个银河的星光，安静的地表夜色中连一声虫鸣都听不到，远处的圆月正在缓缓升起——</p><p>糟了！达列斯痛骂了一声，赶紧移开视线用手捂住了眼睛，他都不知道这星球还有月亮，再多看一秒他就要变身巨猿了，真危险。在这颗星球变身只会徒增能量的消耗，没有敌人就代表着变身根本毫无意义。</p><p>但是——</p><p>“卡卡罗特！”达列斯想了起来，现在有尾巴的赛亚人不止他一个，而另一个赛亚人压根不知道看月亮会招致什么后果。然后就仿佛回应他的呼唤一般，野兽的嘶吼在地平线后响起，吼叫声中充满了愤怒的回音，以及如同地震一般的地面晃动，达列斯知道他碰上了最糟的情况。</p><p>他用了比来时更短的时间就飞回了洞穴的地方，但曾经的洞穴早就毁于一旦，而身着战斗服的巨猿就在不远的工厂区玩蹦跳游戏呢。</p><p>“卡卡罗特，冷静点！”达列斯浮在半空中朝着巨猿喊道，但招呼他的却是一座用力扔过来的塔吊，他险险躲开后不快地说，“喂喂，没人教你不要乱扔玩具吗？”</p><p>当然巨猿对他说的话充耳不闻，下级战士变身后都是丧失理智的疯子，卡卡罗特愤怒地吼着，张开全是獠牙的大嘴，朝着这个叽叽喳喳的小虫子发射了一枚巨大的能源弹。</p><p>达列斯要躲开巨猿的攻击并不难，虽然巨猿能源弹的破坏力惊人，甚至把整个山头都给削掉了一半，直冲向远处的废墟爆炸出一个壮观的蘑菇云。达列斯还没来得及说点什么，就发现卡卡罗特已经用惊人的弹跳力跳到了他的头顶上，普通的挥拳就将目瞪口呆的达列斯砸到了地上，形成一个难看的大坑。</p><p>“这下丢人了……”躺在坑里的达列斯咳出一口血后苦笑出声，同时避免直视月亮又要躲避巨猿化卡卡罗特的攻击，实在让他有点吃不消。只能想办法毁掉月亮了，但他得先找个机会聚集力量，他需要时间。</p><p>卡卡罗特的大脚气势汹汹踩了下来，达列斯急速提气飞出攻击范围，然后右手凝聚的气弹顺势直射巨猿的左眼。接下来就是巨猿痛苦的哀嚎声，卡卡罗特捂着眼睛在工厂区的化学物质中翻滚，撞毁了工厂剩余的建筑。</p><p>“活该，谁让你胆敢打伤我的。”达列斯冷哼了一声，选择站在了一个高处开始将全身的力量聚集到手掌中，“你就在那里乖乖躺着不要动……”他低声说着，随后朝着影子的反方向射出他全力的一击破坏光波，星球毁灭所带来的巨大爆炸声以及一瞬仿若白昼的光芒代表他这一击成功了。</p><p>过了好一阵，等熟悉的夜色重新回到天际，他才敢抬头确认到月亮的消失，然后他再去找到缩回原本模样的卡卡罗特。卡卡罗特躺在瓦砾当中睡着了，左眼框受伤流出的血顺着脸颊缓缓流下，战斗服也因为巨猿化而松垮垮地挂在他的身上，达列斯将卡卡罗特抱起来的时候，感到手臂上又缠上了那条纤细的赛亚人尾巴，他看着卡卡罗特睁开睡眼朦胧的眼皮，虚弱又开心地笑着说，“达列斯，我饿了。”</p><p>可恶的臭小鬼。</p><p>但是温暖的火焰又重新回到了他的怀里，感觉还不坏。</p><p> </p><p>卡卡罗特的确是饿坏了，他把达列斯背包里几乎全部的食物和水都消灭得一干二净，但达列斯并没有阻止他。等卡卡罗特彻底恢复了精力，达列斯才告诉他要到另一个地方驻扎的想法。</p><p>“是要去找好吃的吗？”卡卡罗特天真地蹭到达列斯的腿边问道，仿佛本能地寻找父母的温度。</p><p>达列斯咧开嘴，笑了起来，“是啊。”</p><p>“达列斯，脸上的红色是什么？”卡卡罗特指在自己的嘴边，让达列斯稍微反应了会儿才意识到卡卡罗特是在说他嘴边的血迹。这是昨晚上卡卡罗特变身后送给他的见面礼，看来卡卡罗特本人是真的一点都不记得了。</p><p>“是血，你眼睛上不也有么。”</p><p>卡卡罗特摸了摸自己的左眼眶，事后达列斯给卡卡罗特做了简单的伤口处理，虽然拜赛亚人强大的自愈能力所赐，卡卡罗特眼睛上方的伤口已经经过一晚上愈合了，但流血的记忆不知道卡卡罗特还留有多少。“有点痛。”卡卡罗特老实地回答道。</p><p>达列斯难得耐心地解释：“流血都是会痛的。”</p><p>“达列斯会痛吗？”</p><p>卡卡罗特摆着尾巴凑了过来，白嫩的小手摸了摸达列斯的脸颊，嘴边的血迹被擦了去，但紧贴在脸颊上火焰般的温暖却让达列斯一瞬间哑口无言。这到底是无意识的关切，还是单纯的好奇呢？卡卡罗特的小脸上满是达列斯无法读懂的神情，无论如何这种感情对于赛亚人来说都显得异常，难道卡卡罗特刚好是那种异常儿吗？</p><p>达列斯抬手捧着卡卡罗特的脸，手指腹感受到特属于幼孩的软嫩肌肤，他们以相似的眼睛对视，观察着对方眼睛里自己的倒影。卡卡罗特的眼里有一面镜子，达列斯在这面镜子之中见到了一颗干涸又急欲复仇的心，嘴唇微启，达列斯听见嘴里的这颗心这么说：</p><p>“我想活下去。我想复仇。只要杀了弗利萨，我跟你就能站在宇宙的顶点，不会为了下一顿饭而发愁，也不会为躲雨而四处藏身，我会变成那棵树一样强大，将所有碍事的敌人清除干净。”</p><p>“那棵树？”卡卡罗特眨了眨大眼睛，睫毛忽闪，轻轻扫过达列斯的心头。</p><p>“啊，那棵树。就在星球的背面，我们会去到那里，我们会找到离开这里的办法，我向你保证，没人能轻易打败赛亚人。”达列斯抚摸着卡卡罗特柔顺的头发，然后低头贴到卡卡罗特的左眼上，嘴唇亲吻伤口曾经存在的地方，舌尖细细品尝着伤口其下的火热血肉。</p><p>仿佛苏醒的野兽贪婪地舔舐朝露，达列斯尽情将他的贪婪倾泻在卡卡罗特身上，卡卡罗特被他的亲吻给逗笑了，惹得达列斯皱了皱眉，贴在眉心的亲吻转移到了小孩子半张的嘴唇上。</p><p>小孩子根本不懂得亲吻的含义，但卡卡罗特本能地觉得达列斯的舌头很好玩，残余的血腥味刺激着两个人的神经末梢。他坦然为达列斯张开了嘴，让口水随着达列斯的深吻而通过嘴角溢下，直到达列斯滚烫的手掌滑进松垮的战斗服，焦急地抚摸在紧身衣下稚嫩的身体上时，卡卡罗特才觉得有点无法呼吸了。他本能地想闪躲达列斯的抚摸，但力量的差距让他根本动弹不得。</p><p>“达……达列斯？”卡卡罗特呜咽了一声，泪水从眼角滚了下来，带着哭腔的声音及时将达列斯的理智从情欲的沼泽之中拉了出来。达列斯缓缓眨了下眼睛，看着卡卡罗特有些委屈的模样，他不禁狠狠咬了口自己的下嘴唇。</p><p>他妈的他在做什么？</p><p>“卡卡罗特不喜欢吗？”达列斯用了全身的力气忍耐住自己下半身的冲动，尽量温柔地安慰这个委屈的小孩，“没关系，我们还有无尽的时间。”</p><p>卡卡罗特犹犹豫豫地垂头想了会儿，小声地问：“达列斯不喜欢我吗？”</p><p>达列斯愣了愣，大概是因为刚刚自己过于心急而让卡卡罗特本能感受到了抗拒吧，但他还是摸了摸下巴，一种想要恶作剧的想法从心里冒了出来，于是他露出从容的微笑，说，“卡卡罗特只要乖乖听话，我就会喜欢卡卡罗特的。”当然是要永远的听话。</p><p>卡卡罗特抿了抿嘴，最后望着他最喜欢的年长赛亚人坚定地回答，“嗯！”</p><p>达列斯满意地点了点头，说，“那么我们就先出发吧。”</p><p> </p><p>卡卡罗特连飞行都还不会，显然在贝吉塔星的时候是直接被测定是最下级的下级战士，特训班都没法进的吊车尾。达列斯深知这种被所有人看不起的感觉，就算卡卡罗特能在贝吉塔星呆下去，他那可怜的战斗力也只会成为一个普通的非战斗员，顶多是在后勤部队里工作吧。</p><p>可怜的卡卡罗特，好在碰上达列斯算是他的运气。</p><p>带着卡卡罗特飞行有种奇怪的感觉，也许是因为卡卡罗特一直骑在他的后背上咋咋呼呼的，仿佛第一次体验翱翔天际的雏鸟，而且因为担心卡卡罗特被高速飞行的强风吹下去，导致达列斯也无法飞太快。</p><p>“达列斯达列斯，你看！那边是什么？”卡卡罗特指着底下的高塔兴奋地大声问道。</p><p>“啊，那是……大概是以前的人修的信号塔之类的吧。”达列斯瞥了一眼，敷衍地回答。听着卡卡罗特对所有新鲜事物发表意见的确是种煎熬。</p><p>“达列斯达列斯，那是什么？好像虫子一样的，好漂亮。”</p><p>“那个啊……痛！不要扯我头发啊喂！”</p><p>卡卡罗特被另一个闪光的东西吸引了注意，“达列斯，那是什么？”</p><p>“算我求你了，能不能别再问——”达列斯顺着卡卡罗特指的方向望过去，视线所及是一个停驻在城市废墟之上的宇宙飞船，不仅崭新而且外形眼熟。</p><p>达列斯赶紧停住了，他悄无声息地降落在一座大楼废墟之后，将卡卡罗特从背上放下来，一边观察着不远处飞船的方向，一边冷静地跟卡卡罗特说，“你呆在这里别动，我去看看。”卡卡罗特虽然不知道发生了什么情况，但也许是察觉到了达列斯口吻里的认真，所以点了点头。</p><p>真的不知道是运气来了还是倒霉透顶，这是宇宙赏金猎人的飞船，在达列斯最不想见到的敌人名单上仅次于银河巡警。和这两个相比，弗利萨军都能和蔼可亲起来。</p><p>达列斯悄悄往飞船的位置靠过去，四周静悄悄的，根本看不到任何人影，但是达列斯依然保持小心谨慎，因为宇宙赏金猎人的战斗力不容小觑。他潜到飞船的旁边，伸手摸了摸印着赏金猎人协会称谓的外仓壳，还是温热的，说明飞船才刚刚降落没多久，而猎人们很可能还在附近——</p><p>“哎哟，居然还有幸存者吗？”</p><p>达列斯猛地侧身向背后来人使出踢击，但很可惜，他的小腿被稳稳地掌控在一个壮汉的手中，达列斯想立刻抽身逃出，但他的腿就像被焊死了一样在壮汉的手里纹丝不动。“可恶！”达列斯立即想改用气弹攻击，然而壮汉的速度比他更快，快到他根本没看清挥拳的动作，直到他肚子被狠狠揍了一拳后才痛到连站都站不住。</p><p>“这不是达列斯吗？”另一个声音不知从哪儿冒了出来，“弗利萨悬赏的赛亚人，你小子知道你的命值五千银晶石吗，这还真是飞来横运啊。”嗤笑的声音让达列斯直犯恶心，但他还没从晕眩和疼痛中恢复过来，连对手的脸孔都好像隔着一层雾看不真切。</p><p>一脚重踢直中达列斯的肩膀，他被踢到废墟的墙上，又在碎裂开的瓦砾中滚了好几圈才停下来。他试图用双臂把自己的身子撑起来，至少应该站起来应战而不是丢脸地躺在地上。然而头晕目眩让他一点劲儿都用不上，过了好一会儿他才发觉面前混凝土地表上的血是他自己呕出来的。</p><p>最糟糕的局面了。达列斯盯着地面上不断从他额头与嘴里滴落的血液苦笑起来，他咳嗽了几下，不去理会更多随着肺部剧烈张缩而飞溅出来的血，他边喘着气边试图从自己的喉咙里把话挤出来：“与其花时间在……我……我这种无名小卒身上……”</p><p>“虾米虽小，但也是肉啊。”一个声音踩着沉重的步伐走了过来，是那个壮汉吗，达列斯无法确定，等他恢复了状态，迟早要把这两个混蛋给大卸八块。</p><p>“是啊，最近银河巡警管得严，我们的生意也不好做啊。达列斯，本来杀掉你也是可以的，但我想弗利萨会更愿意亲手处理叛徒，你说是吧？”另一个声音笑着回应道，“伙伴，你说弗利萨会介意这家伙身上缺个胳膊少条腿吗？”</p><p>“显然不会。”壮汉明显是领会到了同伴话里的意味，“随便你吧，但你可别把他整死了。”</p><p>“当然。”</p><p>然后达列斯就感觉到头上挨了一个重击，接下来就是彻底的空白。达列斯完全昏了过去。</p><p> </p><p>达列斯做了个梦，梦里的他已经变得更强，他的手掌中是遭受毁灭的星球，只需要一根手指头，他就能左右整个银河的命运。战争的美丽光辉在他的面前闪烁，所有人都在他面前俯首称臣，他咧嘴笑了出来，笑声在整个宫殿悠久地回荡。</p><p>而他的身边，站着的则是长大的卡卡罗特，已经出落得如此强壮又美丽，虽然卡卡罗特的面容和自己相似，但他却拥有着从小没变的清澈笑容。他的眼里尽是温暖的爱意，还有无止境的忠诚。这是属于他的卡卡罗特。</p><p>达列斯，今天想要杀掉谁？</p><p>他听见卡卡罗特这么问他，声音也是和自己那么相似，但又在某种程度上完全不同。</p><p>啊啊，杀掉所有违逆我的人，杀掉所有意图伤害我的人。</p><p>他握住了卡卡罗特的手，一如第一个雨天他将年幼的卡卡罗特搂抱在怀里所体会到了炙热温度，卡卡罗特的手沾满了鲜血，艳红得漂亮动人。温热的血缠上他的手指，最后顺着重力滴落在满是骷髅与亡骸的地面。</p><p>卡卡罗特依然看着他微笑，达列斯则慢慢睁开了眼睛。</p><p>王座变成牢椅，亡骸化为铺了一地的血。他愣愣地看着血泊在他的脚边聚拢企图渗进他脚底的缝隙，然后他才意识到双手被紧紧铐在了身后，赏金猎人的手铐带着倒刺，铐住手腕的时候就会刺入肉里，而他的手已经满是自己手腕受伤所流出的血。</p><p>痛极了。达列斯咬了咬牙，抬头企图寻找那两个该死的赏金猎人的身影，但他面前什么都没有，简单的囚室里除了从外面蔓延进来的血以外一无所有。而之后吸引他注意力的，则是一条深蓝色的爪臂横陈在囚室外的血泊中。</p><p>达列斯花了好一会儿时间来思考这其中的逻辑。他这是还在梦里，还是回到了现实？一瞬间达列斯无法确定。那只手看起来是属于一位异星种族，是那个赏金猎人的恶劣爱好吗？砍下目标的手脚或者挖出眼球当做收藏品的变态，达列斯也是曾有幸见过的，但会有什么人直接把收藏品像垃圾一样直接丢在地上的吗？</p><p>一声鞋底踩在血泊上发出的噗滋声，第二声，第三声，轻盈地慢慢朝着达列斯的囚室接近了。达列斯用力挣了挣双手，但手铐的倒刺卡死在了他的腕骨里，稍微动一下都痛得要死，如果是普通人，大概早就给痛晕过去了。</p><p>“达列斯？”</p><p>他惊愕地抬头，囚室门口站着的却是那个熟悉的小小人影，除了被糊了一身血以外，分明就是卡卡罗特本人。赛亚人小孩一只手扶着门框，手上的血也跟着沾染上了门框，留下一条可怖的血线，他的下颌和眼角也满是血，脖子上也是一圈血，松垮垮的战斗服上就没有一处看得出来原本颜色的部分。</p><p>“你……你怎么在这里！？”达列斯的脑子瞬间炸成一团乱麻，这么一会儿时间他都忘了自己身上的疼痛，说话都有些结巴了，“那些赏金猎人呢？！你受伤了？”</p><p>小小的卡卡罗特欢快地跳到他的身前，踩过血泊的模样仿佛单纯地在小水洼上踩来踩去的调皮小孩，他双手搭在达列斯的双膝上，似乎根本满不在乎手上的血糊在了达列斯的身上，他的脸上绽出可爱的开心笑容：“太好了，我找到达列斯了！”</p><p>“你……你没受伤吗？”</p><p>“受伤？没有啊？”卡卡罗特看着达列斯困惑的脸，本想去拉达列斯的手，然后才发现达列斯的手被束缚住了，“动不了吗？”卡卡罗特绕到达列斯的身后，幼孩的小手轻轻摸了摸达列斯那不断流血的手腕，“会痛吗？”</p><p>达列斯情不自禁笑了声，“啊，流血都是会痛的，不过我已经习惯疼痛了。卡卡罗特，要解开这个手铐需要赏金猎人的钥匙，你有看到钥匙那样的东西吗？”</p><p>卡卡罗特想了下，从怀里掏出了某样东西，“我有看到这个，闪着红光，有个人手里拿着这个。”是手铐的遥控开关，虽然不知道卡卡罗特是怎么拿到的，但真是帮大忙了。</p><p>达列斯指导卡卡罗特按下开关，手铐应声而解，倒刺也同时缩了回去，达列斯厌恶地将手铐甩到了一边，从旁边硬板床上的白色床单撕下两块布，草草给自己血淋淋的手腕做了个包扎。</p><p>然后他走出了囚室，而囚室外的场面他大概一辈子都忘不了。如果有人间地狱这种东西存在，那么肯定就是眼前的场面了吧：那些散落在地上和墙上的东西，已经不能说是尸体了，而是零碎的尸块，血就像被泼在整个房间里的漆，飞船的空间很小，就更显得整个场面如同地狱一样了。</p><p>腥臭味扑面而来，对于赛亚人敏锐的嗅觉来说更是一种巨大的冲击，达列斯甚至不得不抬手捂住鼻子。</p><p>“卡卡罗特，”达列斯看着挂在控制面板上的肠子，略有所思地慢慢问道，“这些人，都是你杀的吗？”</p><p>“因为我看到达列斯被他们带走了，那时候……达列斯听起来很痛苦，所以我就真的生气了！然后过了一会儿……嗯……我发现他们就都这样了，但我找到达列斯真的很开心！”卡卡罗特咬着拇指有点畏缩地解释说道，他的眼神飘忽闪烁，似乎有点不确定达列斯问话的目的，难道他是做错事了吗？卡卡罗特有点害怕，犹豫了一下后怯生生地问，“我做错了吗？”</p><p>达列斯盯着这个一脸无辜的小家伙仔仔细细地观察，他是真的一点都没有是自己杀掉这些人的自觉，依然还是保持着纯洁的眼神，即使是浸浴在鲜血的地狱之中，卡卡罗特依然是如此美丽。潜力无限，当然了；愤怒后会提升战斗力吗，这倒是没听说过。超级赛亚人？达列斯内心一惊。</p><p>但是事实摆在眼前，卡卡罗特不会撒谎。达列斯嗤笑出声，随后低声的嗤笑变成大笑，愉快的心情让他手腕与胸腹的疼痛都不再感觉到了，而卡卡罗特显然不明白达列斯为什么会笑起来，困惑地歪了歪头，就差头顶冒出一个问号了。</p><p>“怎么会呢？卡卡罗特，你做得很好。”他蹲下身子，一把将卡卡罗特抱进怀里愉悦地说，小孩子柔软的身体和刺激战斗欲望的血腥味让达列斯兴奋得要命，他干涩的嘴唇擦过卡卡罗特软嫩的脸颊，用舌头贪婪地舔去异星人的血迹。卡卡罗特又被逗得咯咯笑起来，他也跟着亲了亲达列斯的嘴角，用他可爱的嫩舌在达列斯的唇线上涂上甜美的津液。</p><p>“乖孩子。”达列斯称赞地最后再在卡卡罗特的额头印下一吻，虽然念念不舍，但他知道现在还不是尽情发泄自己欲望的时候。不远处的飞船控制面板上不断闪烁的紫色光芒实在很难忽略。</p><p>达列斯站起身走到控制面板前，将肠子和其他肉块拨开，开始调查紫色光芒的来源。卡卡罗特站在达列斯的身边，似乎还沉浸在刚刚获得表扬的开心中。他使劲垫脚想瞧瞧达列斯在干什么，但可惜身材太矮小，外加他还不会飞，但他还没来得及苦恼，就看到达列斯的拳头狠狠捶在面板上发出巨大的声响。</p><p>“居然是求援信号……”达列斯低声啧了一声，虽然刚刚他赶紧关闭了信号的发射，但估计过了这么久的时间，信号早就已经被这些该死的赏金猎人在星球外的同伴接收到了吧。用这艘飞船逃亡太危险了，不仅会被赏金猎人协会追踪到，更不清楚其他援军还有多久会到达这里，也许就在几小时后，甚至几分钟后都有可能。</p><p>达列斯有点恍惚地看了看四周，地面上有着两个史考特的残骸，看来就是因为这两个赏金猎人戴着史考特才发现了他的踪迹，可惜现在这两个玩意儿都彻底坏掉了，卡卡罗特在杀掉这两个赏金猎人的时候似乎根本控制不住力量。</p><p>卡卡罗特生气后爆发的力量虽然惊人，但难保下次也能这么爆发出来，无法控制力量就等于没有力量。不能再孤注一掷在卡卡罗特身上了。</p><p>达列斯看着神采奕奕的卡卡罗特，一副完全不知道发生了什么的天真模样，可爱是可爱……</p><p>等等，这个飞船用不了，还有另一个……卡卡罗特的飞船！属于卡卡罗特的那艘飞船故障的原因是系统导航的故障，这种故障无法读取正确的坐标，但只需要换掉控制面板的读取芯片应该就可以正常运转了。面前这个飞船就是现成的零件，读取芯片的简单更换也不会影响到飞船本身的系统。</p><p>放着单人飞船的山洞虽然看起来已经被巨猿化的卡卡罗特毁掉了入口，但也许飞船本身还在里面未受到损坏，一切都还有转机。</p><p>事不宜迟，达列斯小心地将控制面板拆开，辨别了好一阵子才将读取芯片取下来，然后小心翼翼地放进自己胸口的紧身衣里。</p><p>正准备转身离开，他就见到地上的一个液晶板浮现出来的图案，不就是这颗死亡之星的那棵巨树吗？难耐的好奇心抓住了他，于是达列斯捡起这个液晶板，手指轻轻在荧幕上滑动，将文字显示了出来。</p><p>“传说里的精神树……和精神树的果实……能大幅提升战斗力……？”达列斯慢慢念着，也就是说，这两个赏金猎人其实是来这个星球寻找传说中的精神树果实。说起来，他们确实说过，在这里碰到达列斯是飞来横运。仅仅吃掉一个果子就能变强，听起来仿佛是天方夜谭。</p><p>达列斯将这块液晶板扔到地上，一脚踩碎，说道，“走吧，卡卡罗特。”</p><p>“嗯！”</p><p> </p><p>达列斯带着卡卡罗特飞回最开始的山洞并没花多少时间，可以说本来就离得挺近的，但同时也意味着即将到来的危险离他们更近。</p><p>洞穴完全塌陷了下去，将石头一块块移开太慢了，他无法冒险花时间在这种没意义的事情上，所以他估计着洞口与飞船位置的距离，发射了一个气弹下去就直接炸开了石头。达列斯降落在碎石堆上，稍微搬开两三块石头就看得到飞船的外壳了。达列斯很满意自己对于力道的掌控，随后便将飞船弄了出来。</p><p>更换芯片就很简单了，达列斯重启了飞船的系统，荧幕上闪烁过几行编码后，便成功显示出了正确的目的地坐标，只需要确认起飞，他跟卡卡罗特就能立即逃之夭夭。</p><p>“达列斯，你看。”卡卡罗特走到坐在船舱里面的达列斯旁边，扯了扯他披在紧身衣外面的风衣，示意他看天上。达列斯看向天空，预示着结束的赏金猎人飞船正穿过厚厚的灰色云层，降临在不远处一无所有的大地之上。</p><p>他们的同伴居然真的就在附近，最糟的情况真的是一个接一个，达列斯无奈地深吸了口气，“好吧，计划变更，就算现在我们起飞，也会被他们追上，他们的飞船有攻击武器，我们可能会被立刻打下来，那我们俩就会一起玩完。”他顿了顿，思考该怎么解释才能让卡卡罗特明白，“卡卡罗特，你得一个人离开。”</p><p>“咦？”</p><p>“等他们一降落，我就去吸引他们的注意，然后你就可以安全起飞了，就算他们看见了这艘飞船，我也会尽全力阻止他们。”他突然觉得自己这番话听起来就像某个滑稽可笑的英雄，总而言之就是极度不适合达列斯的一种身份，毕竟比起保护，他更擅长破坏。想到这里，连他自己也嘲讽地笑了出来。</p><p>卡卡罗特似乎又要哭出来了，泪水将他黑色的眼珠晕染成一团可爱的乌云，“我不要，达列斯跟我一起。”</p><p>“噢，那可真是我的荣幸，”达列斯摸了摸卡卡罗特的头，“但请容我慎重拒绝。”手指悄悄移到卡卡罗特的后颈，曾经他曾想用这招杀掉卡卡罗特，现在立场居然反过来了，权当做他在报恩好了。达列斯自嘲地想着，身为赛亚人居然还想着报恩，也许赛亚人的异常儿其实不止卡卡罗特一个。</p><p>卡卡罗特晕了过去，他将卡卡罗特放在船舱里，又看了眼面板上的目的地，“地球啊，听说那里文明程度很低，就算是你这个单纯的家伙应该也能生存下去吧。你就把地球人清除干净后等我来接你吧，前提是我能活到那个时候。”说完，达列斯就设置了预起飞的时间，然后按下了确认，飞船的舱门也随之关闭，卡卡罗特安静的睡颜被隔在了深绿色的舱门后。</p><p>“那么，就让我来会会那群混蛋吧。”达列斯站起来，紧了紧手腕上已被血浸染的绷带用布条，低语着说：“说到底我们两个都是弃儿，也没什么，这种状况我见得多了。”</p><p>等那边的赏金猎人飞船降落完毕后，达列斯也立即腾空起飞朝着那边飞去，这次，他在离开前回了头，久久地看了一眼睡着卡卡罗特的弹丸飞船。</p><p> </p><p>当卡卡罗特正式起飞的时候，达列斯正结结实实挨了这个绿皮昆虫人的一拳，他被打得后退了好几步才勉强站稳了脚跟。</p><p>“喂，那是什么？”另一个有点人样的赏金猎人注意到了这枚冲入云层的飞船，正准备抬手将它击落，就被突然闪到跟前的达列斯猛地一拳击打在脸上，另一下重拳紧随其后，他知道这两下肯定能让任何人都不太好受，上次是他大意被偷袭了，这次正面应战他绝不会太落于下风。</p><p>但这个赏金猎人虽然被揍了个踉跄，但还是抬臂挡住了达列斯第三下连续的腹击，“混蛋，看来那个东西对你挺重要的啊？是飞船吧？上面坐着谁？”</p><p>达列斯咧嘴笑了出来，他凶狠地瞪着面前的这个异星人说，“是谁呢……你猜猜看？”</p><p>卡卡罗特的飞船已经进入了太空，只要他们不坐上自己的飞船追击，卡卡罗特就安全了。达列斯虽然很想松口气，然而目前来看持久战对他不利，这两个家伙虽然跟他战斗力差不了多少，但很遗憾，达列斯自己的肚子开始饿了。</p><p>在勉强应付两个人的夹击时，达列斯突然想到了那块液晶板上提到的精神树和精神树果实，如果他能真的找到果实，说不定就能轻松战胜他们了。再不济果实也能饱腹，他真的饿起来了。就算找不到果实，巨树那边的地形也很容易藏身，前提是他得把这两个人的史考特给破坏掉。</p><p>‘卡卡罗特啊，你就等着吧，我达列斯总有一天会来地球的。’</p><p>达列斯又笑了起来，让他的对手一阵恶寒，“你这家伙，笑什么笑？”</p><p>“……当然是想到好事啦。”</p><p> </p><p>简单地说，宇宙赏金猎人由宇宙赏金猎人协会管辖，无论是黑道还是白道，只要出钱，你就可以在这个协会出具悬赏。赏金猎人不需要亲自来协会接下自己心仪的悬赏，只需要有通讯设备就能远程联系，只要完成了任务，协会的负责人会与委托人一起通过立体投影来鉴别任务结果，只要三方协商一致，除开已预付给猎人的一半赏金，剩下的部分还要再扣除协会的中介费，最后由协会负责人转账至赏金猎人的银河账户上。</p><p>当然还有另一种需要移交任务物品或者活人的情况，就需要委托人与猎人进一步协商移交时间与地点。再多的话也不再赘述。</p><p>而要成为宇宙赏金猎人则出乎意料的非常简单，特别是近些年弗利萨势力急速扩张的情况下，宇宙赏金猎人的活计实际上非常不好做，所以为了招募更多愿意从事这个行业的人才，协会仅仅提供给新晋者一个笔试，通过考核就能拿到执照了。而这个笔试的水分相当大，协会的人甚至不会去审查新人的身份，所以银河逃犯来当宇宙赏金猎人以掩人耳目的行为时有发生。</p><p>达列斯就是其中之一。</p><p>但是达列斯的目的并不只是赚个悬赏这样的小钱，他的目的更大也更有野心，随便跟个人说，他的目的是摧毁弗利萨帝国，成为宇宙的新霸主，大部分时候他都会收到别人的嘲笑。然后他就会展示出他的力量，毋庸置疑的强大战斗力，胆敢继续嘲笑的人会以慈悲的死亡来作为警告。</p><p>而让他变强的则是这个——精神树果实。拥有美丽血红肉皮的果实，吸饱了每个死亡之星的丰富能量，吃下果实的达列斯真正获得了无与伦比的力量。</p><p>他冷笑地盯着面前掀起战火的星球，精神树之种的彻底扎根还需要一点时间，他的部下们正在星球上为他屠戮掉所有反抗的人。他是个富有分享心的指挥官，果实他不会独占的，所以他的部下们才对他忠心耿耿，当然了，即使有不忠心的家伙，达列斯的破坏气环也不会留任何情面。</p><p>他从船长座上站起身，白色的披风拖曳在他的身后，慢慢走到星球投影的荧幕前，着迷地看着星球上不断蔓延的巨大树根，还有正在不断生长得更加巨大的精神树，宏伟又美丽的树冠在星球的表面延展得越来越大。这颗星球虽然素质一般，但依然适合精神树的生长，精神树会很快结出充满力量的果实，他就能变得更强了。</p><p>达列斯向精神树的投影伸出手，他的手指穿过投影的光隙，自然是什么都没有摸到。还需要时间，他很明白这点，但最近他越来越焦躁起来。达列斯泄气似地坐回船长座上，一只手疲惫地掩住了眼睛，他在黑暗中缓慢地思考着，自‘那天’以后经过了多久？是不是……有二十年了？</p><p>“卡卡罗特，我并没有忘记你。”他自言自语着，轻轻按下了手边面板上的按钮，被战火与树根蹂躏的星球投影随之消失，而再次出现的则是一个男人的投影。</p><p>这是达列斯根据自己记忆里的小鬼头模样演算的投影印象，但这个投影不再是小孩子的样子了：成年的卡卡罗特身着着深色的紧身衣，松垮垮的新式战斗服肩甲慵懒地搭在他的肩膀上，强壮的身躯修长匀称又性感，他双膝跪着，下颌上仰，属于赛亚人的棕色尾巴顺服地垂在身后；他的双手抬起扶着看不见的墙壁，仿佛正在对着某人俯首称臣，又仿佛双手正搭在一只看不见的膝盖上撒娇；他的面容在成年后更加激似达列斯了，但他的肤色更加白皙，眼神更加清澈又明亮，微笑更加温柔，即使是投影粗糙的蓝色粒子也无法掩盖住他惊人的美丽。</p><p>“如此美丽。”达列斯喃喃地说着，目不转睛地望着这个卡卡罗特的投影出了神。粗略算起来，现在卡卡罗特如果还活着的话，应该有二十多岁了吧，不知道有没有变得更强呢……达列斯皱了皱眉，他观赏这个投影的次数最近是不是有点太多了？自己在船长室看看就算了，最近在这里都偶尔会忍不住打开看起来，虽然部下们早已见怪不怪，但达列斯还是怀疑这样会不会有损指挥官的威严。</p><p>是不是该考虑去地球了？达列斯认真思考的时候，部下阿蒙德的声音从音频通道里插了进来：<em>“达列斯大人，这颗星球的抵抗势力基本已经清除干净了，精神树的生长势头似乎也快接近停止了，只不过这次个头似乎没有上次星球的那棵那么大，可能还是星球素质差了些。”</em></p><p>达列斯依旧看着卡卡罗特的投影，视线在卡卡罗特美好的腰线上滑过，脸上浮现出满意的浅笑，“哼，没关系，就算只能长到这种程度，只要结出果实就没问题，还有其他需要汇报的么？”</p><p>
  <em>“其他的话，宇宙赏金猎人协会悬赏的几个家伙也已经抓到了，果然是在情报里说的藏身地，看来这个情报是真的了。”</em>
</p><p>“那位情报商上次骗了我，之后我就跟他进行了一次<strong><b>亲切</b></strong>的面对面商议，最后证明人与人都是可以通过对话互相理解的嘛。”达列斯微笑地说道，在‘亲切’二字上特别着重强调了一下，他没有忘记这位友善的情报商刺耳的尖叫声。</p><p>
  <em>“是，达列斯大人英明。”</em>
</p><p>达列斯拿起搁置在一边的史考特，漫不经心地戴在自己的左耳上，紫红色镜片在系统启动后闪烁显示出一行数字，这是星球上残存的人类因正在被屠杀而逐渐减少的战斗力数值。达列斯透过紫色的镜片再次看了看卡卡罗特的投影，如果这副镜片映上卡卡罗特本人的脸，会显示出怎样的战斗力数字呢？</p><p><em>真期待啊，卡卡罗特。</em>随后达列斯在心里将这份期望暂时掩藏在一个角落，最后他关掉投影，迈开步伐走向船舱口。是时候去收获自己的胜利果实了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>地球。</p><p>不愧是太阳系中的明珠，这颗蔚蓝色的星球缓慢地自转着，看起来安静又美丽。部下传给了达列斯两个消息，一个是地球出乎意料地极其适合精神树的着床，另一个则是，地球人都活得好好的。</p><p>看来卡卡罗特失责了。</p><p>达列斯坐在船长座上摸了摸下巴，思考着发生这种状况的原因，莫非是意外丧命？这倒是非常离奇的事件了，地球是个文明程度相当低的星球，理论上是不会存在会威胁到赛亚人的东西，而且这个星球还有月亮，即使是卡卡罗特这种一开始的战斗力非常低的赛亚人也不会轻易被杀的。</p><p>他看向站在旁边的阿蒙德，红色的异星壮汉和其他同僚一样，正若有所思地欣赏着地球的模样，“阿蒙德，”达列斯开口道，“你觉得呢？”</p><p>“咦？”突然被问话的阿蒙德有点懵，他挠了挠脑袋后面的辫子回答，“我觉得啊……我们的探测器传回来的资料上显示，地球确实非常适合精神树，也如一直传言的那样，地球人——”</p><p>“我不是问这个，”达列斯无情地打断了他部下的回答，“我是说卡卡罗特。”</p><p>“啊，卡卡罗特啊……”阿蒙德瞄了一眼身边的戴兹，而曾经的卡波刹王子只是耸了耸肩，讪笑着将这个难题又丢回给阿蒙德，冷汗从阿蒙德的额头上慢慢滑下，“卡卡罗特是达列斯大人的同族，都是赛亚人应该没那么容易死掉吧——啊我不是在说达列斯大人，这个……”阿蒙德说着偷偷观察了下达列斯的脸色，平静得似乎是真的在认真听，也没有生气的样子，“听说赛亚人会把小孩送到战斗力比较低等的星球清除掉原住民，一般来说这种任务都没什么难度，但似乎也有一些意外状况……”</p><p>“意外状况？比如呢？”</p><p>飞船里仪器工作的声响逐渐盖过了达列斯军团们的热切讨论声，准确的说是都不约而同安静了下来，阿蒙德不得不深吸了口气，认真想了下再说，“这我只是听说的啊，比如这个星球突然出现了强者，你说是吧，戴兹？”</p><p>“诶？问我？”突然被甩了口锅过来，戴兹只好接住这个话茬，“啊啊，听说是这样。”</p><p>“嗯，的确是有这种可能性，那你们有找到吗？”达列斯的视线紧紧地盯着他的部下问道，“地球上的强者。”</p><p>“这个嘛，”阿蒙德按了下自己戴着的史考特，红色镜片显示出好几个战斗力的定位，“至少有五个比较强的战士，但都不如我们厉害，只要达列斯大人下令，我们能立刻出动将他们找出来干掉。”</p><p>“不用了，我们将精神树的种子种下去，等种子发芽后，他们就会自己找上门。到时候是哪个人杀掉的卡卡罗特，自然就一目了然了。”</p><p>“原、原来如此。”阿蒙德冷汗地看到自己的老大额上冒出青筋，本来随意地放在座位扶手上的手掌也捏成了拳头，所有达列斯军团的人都察觉到了达列斯明显的怒气，虽然达列斯的性格一直都阴晴不定，但这么愤怒的达列斯，他们都是第一次碰到。能如此让伟大的达列斯大人内心摇摆的家伙，果然还是只有那个投影里的神秘赛亚人——卡卡罗特。</p><p>达列斯军团的人无一不对这个神秘赛亚人激起强烈的好奇心，偶尔他们的老大达列斯也会回答他们的疑问，关于这个名为卡卡罗特的赛亚人究竟是何许人也。达列斯会沉浸在自己的回忆里享受一番，再慢慢说出“这个卡卡罗特是个可爱又天真的笨蛋”这样的话。</p><p>达列斯那如同分享自己最喜欢的玩物一般的表情会让每个人鸡皮疙瘩掉一地，有时候他们中的人会在事后在飞船的角落里低声总结：这是爱。所以达列斯军团所有人都知道达列斯深深爱着卡卡罗特，而据达列斯所言，卡卡罗特同样也深深爱着达列斯自己。</p><p>“如果卡卡罗特真的死了怎么办？”阿蒙德曾经这么询问自己的同僚，这是单纯以八卦的角度来讨论，而不是真的抱以无聊的同理心，“达列斯大人会杀掉所有地球人吧？”</p><p>“你傻了吗，就算卡卡罗特没死，地球人也是必须死的，”戴兹讪笑着反驳，“无论如何，只要确认地球可以种精神树，那地球人就到世界末日了。”他这么说的时候，卡考在他身后同意地‘DA’了一声。</p><p>“说得没错，卡卡罗特只是达列斯大人通往理想尽头途中的一个乐子。”两个紫色比兹人矮子的其中一个用手指划了个圈，坏笑着说道。</p><p>戴兹摸着下巴琢磨起来，“不过卡卡罗特真的会跟投影里的那么漂亮吗，万一只是达列斯大人的一厢情愿呢？喂，拉克塞（“混蛋，我是拉辛啊，不要给我认错人了。”紫色比兹人矮子生气地说），赛亚人在成长过程中也会大变样的吧，小孩子是小孩子，万一长大了就变丑了呢，也不是所有人都像你这样一直都是紫薯的样子吧。”</p><p>“你说谁是紫薯啊！”拉辛双手抱着胸大声斥责道，见戴兹毫无反省的意思就只好作罢，“比兹人基本都是一个模样的啊，所以我哪里知道你们说的美丑定义。”</p><p>“居然是这样的吗！”其他人都跟着震惊了，不禁惊呼起来，戴兹耸了耸肩，脸上露出坏笑继续说，“如果卡卡罗特真有那么漂亮，那我倒是挺期待见他一面的，如果能跟他来一次——”</p><p>“喂喂，小心被达列斯大人听到啊，虽然我们把史考特取下来了，但是——”阿蒙德试图阻止戴兹继续说着不敬的话，却被紫色矮子的另一个打断。</p><p>“——这么胆小可不像你啊，阿蒙德，难道你也不想看看那个卡卡罗特真正长什么样么？”</p><p>阿蒙德一时语塞，“……说不想那肯定是骗人的。”</p><p>戴兹得意地打了个响指，“那不就得了。说得好啊，拉辛。”</p><p>“……我是拉克赛。”</p><p>“DA。”</p><p> </p><p>达列斯军团的八卦讨论止于达列斯的出击命令，宇宙飞船已经停在了地球的平流层，他们带着精神树的种子飞向了云层下面的世界。而达列斯本人则选择像往常那样坐镇在飞船中，冷眼旁观，心不在焉地等待精神树发芽，他想着卡卡罗特的事，同时目不转睛看着投影里卡卡罗特的容姿。</p><p>你看，接下来发生的事似乎也没有了赘述的必要，毕竟直到一个陌生的小孩出现在达列斯的眼前，他才稍微提起了一丝兴趣。</p><p>小孩虽然留着怪异的发型，战斗时的身手也非常青涩，但那张脸莫名让达列斯觉得眼熟，跟记忆里小孩子模样的卡卡罗特竟然有着三分相似。达列斯站了起来，他直觉这小孩是一个赛亚人，但他需要亲自去进行确认。</p><p>而让他倍感意外的是，这小孩竟然下意识在面对他时，喊了声爸爸。达列斯立刻就明白了是怎么一回事，他恶劣地笑了出来，真有意思，没见着卡卡罗特，但却突然冒出了个卡卡罗特的儿子，也就是说卡卡罗特不仅失责，还跟地球人生了个野种。</p><p>那么卡卡罗特的下落就不仅仅是被地球人杀掉这一种可能性了。</p><p>“原来如此，你是卡卡罗特的儿子啊。”</p><p>“你不是爸爸！你是谁！”</p><p>“我？我是达列斯，跟你一样也是赛亚人呀。”</p><p>达列斯彬彬有礼地说着话，心头却是火冒三丈，臭小子死活不愿意说出自己的爸爸在哪里，以至于他对着这个小沙袋发泄似地狠揍了好一阵子。但说实话，这毕竟是卡卡罗特的儿子，他还是不太愿意下死手，他抓着这个臭小子的衣领提起来，心平气和地问道，“如何，要不要来我这里，跟我在一起随心所欲做自己想做的事呢，真的非常快乐哟。”</p><p>而这个已经被揍得鼻青脸肿的野种只是嫌恶地撇开脸，仿佛达列斯是什么污染了他呼吸的恶臭源，并大声尖叫着拒绝了他的邀请。</p><p>达列斯一直以来都自认是个通情达理的指挥官，就算是被侵略者中最无礼的反抗者，都会明白跟达列斯作对是不会有任何好果子吃的。而达列斯在对待投降的，或者自愿加入的同僚时，都会非常亲切地予以接受，就算是背叛者卡卡罗特和地球人的野种也不会例外。顽固到底的反抗者，只有死路一条。</p><p>“是吗，那你就死吧！”判决的宣言已经下达，达列斯抓着这个臭小鬼的衣服，朝着肚子来了一记重重的顶膝，就几乎让这小孩失去了意识，真的太弱了，达列斯嫌恶地啧了一声，准备用他的气弹给予最后的死刑。</p><p>“悟饭！”一道声音从不远处的地方响起，达列斯的史考特也随之发出了哔哔的声音，陌生的战斗力反应正向他快速接近，就在达列斯抬起眼的时候，来人也刚好到达了他的面前。</p><p>哎呀，你看吧，无论有多么令人感慨命运的捉弄，但这就是这两个人的重逢之时了。</p><p>达列斯惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，而面对他的人，则是长大后的卡卡罗特本人，卡卡罗特正怒目圆睁愤怒地瞪着他，那双眼睛里不是达列斯所期望的爱慕，而是单纯的憎恶。</p><p>达列斯一时之间忘了自己手里还抓着个小孩，他只是盯着面前这个年轻一些的赛亚人，身着着地球人的橘色服装，鲜艳得都有些刺眼了，但即使是这么难看的衣服也难掩卡卡罗特成熟美丽的身体。没错，卡卡罗特的确如电脑所演算的那样，成长为了一个捉人眼球的大美人，在这方面，达列斯不会吝啬他的溢美之词，如果卡卡罗特的眼神不是那么敌视他的话就更好了。</p><p>“放开悟饭！”卡卡罗特的怒吼成功让达列斯恢复了理智。</p><p>“噢……”达列斯的手指紧了紧，根本没去看手里抓着的小孩子。他依然紧紧盯着卡卡罗特，调侃地说，“你见到我，居然连一声问候都没有，即使是我也会伤心的啊。”</p><p>卡卡罗特皱着眉，眼里的憎恶一丝都未减少，“少废话，我根本不认识你，我也不是什么卡卡罗特，我叫孙悟空！”</p><p>达列斯的笑意更深了，同时也几乎要将手里这个小孩的衣襟给捏碎，“是吗，拒绝了我，甚至还拒绝了你的身份，真过分啊，卡卡罗特，你忘了是谁在死亡之星上救了你吗？”他的尾巴从腰间松开来，他让它随意地在身后摆动，自然也被卡卡罗特看在了眼里。</p><p>“你……你是赛亚人？你说救了我？”卡卡罗特有点惊讶，甚至有些动摇了，他的手无意识地在自己的后脑勺上挠了起来，身着紫色战斗服的陌生敌人所说的话言之凿凿，听起来一点都不像是在撒谎。</p><p>“你在来地球之前——”</p><p>“我根本不记得了！我小时候撞到了头，我哥哥……说我这是失忆了。”他说着收回挠着后脑勺的手，似乎是在重新坚定自己的信念一般大声喊道，“现在我是孙悟空！”</p><p>“即使是你父母的死活，还有你同族的死活都不在乎吗？”达列斯冷笑着，“没想到你会这么冷血呢，看来还是你小时候更可爱一点啊。”</p><p>“我哥哥……贝吉塔他们都说赛亚人是被陨石毁灭的。”</p><p>“噢，贝吉塔来过地球吗？原来如此，我是有听说弗利萨军曾经不久前来过地球，却灰溜溜地被赶跑了，哼哼，没想到居然是高贵的王子殿下，他们的说辞是陨石毁灭了赛亚人吗？”达列斯将手里卡卡罗特的儿子随便地扔到了精神树的粗壮树根上，没等卡卡罗特赶到他儿子身边，达列斯就闪身到了卡卡罗特面前，一把抓住了他的脖子，而卡卡罗特的激烈挣扎并没有丝毫用处。</p><p>“这世界上只有一种人会死得不明不白，那就是会随便相信别人的蠢货。陨石？别笑死人了。”达列斯咧嘴笑了起来，认真欣赏着卡卡罗特痛苦的表情，因为自己紧紧抓着脖子而几乎窒息似地憋红了脸，即使是痛苦的样子也是这么好看。“卡卡罗特，你背叛了我们，你说说，我要如何惩罚你呢？”</p><p>卡卡罗特的嘴唇动了动，仿佛是在试图把声音从喉咙里使劲憋出来，达列斯好奇地稍微松了松手指的力道，凑近了想听听卡卡罗特想说什么。“……界……界王拳！”突然之间卡卡罗特全身爆裂出绯红色的强大气息，达列斯所戴着的史考特上显示的战斗力数字立刻疯狂上涨，达列斯吃了一惊，下一秒卡卡罗特不仅轻松挣脱了达列斯的控制，还往着达列斯的侧腰来了一脚重重的横踢，速度和之前根本天壤之别。</p><p>达列斯吃痛地往后退了一步，他看到卡卡罗特并未进行追击，而是落到了他那早已晕过去的儿子身边，直到他确认了那野种并无生命危险后，才站起身直面达列斯。</p><p>达列斯依旧威风凛凛地浮在半空中，自信地双手环胸，一脸嘲讽地看着卡卡罗特，尾巴在身后挑衅似地甩来甩去，“依然想打败我吗？虽然我不知道你刚刚那招是怎么一回事，但是如果你以为那样就能赢过我的话，那才是痴人说梦。”他的史考特指示出另外几个战斗力，频道通讯里的部下报告也确认了达列斯的猜测，然后他继续朝着卡卡罗特笑着说，“那些无能之辈是你的同伴么，卡卡罗特？很遗憾地告诉你，他们都输了，所以现在只有你了。”</p><p>“地球……地球会怎么样！”卡卡罗特的问话自然是指的是达列斯身后的精神树，现在整个地球都正在被精神树的强壮树根所破坏，树茎底下小范围内的地方已经开始出现沙漠化的征兆，任何人都明白这个星球正在被一个恐怖的东西吸血。达列斯歪了歪头，他看着卡卡罗特仿佛在确认什么一样。</p><p>“看来你是真的一点都不记得了啊，”达列斯叹了口气，然后他展开手臂做了个邀请的动作，他的脸上尽是自信的邪笑，似乎是确定卡卡罗特根本无法伤到自己分毫，“这样好了，只要你能打败我，我就把一切都告诉你，啊对了，精神树我也能帮你切除掉。怎么样，这可是大优待哟？”</p><p>“……你能保证么？”</p><p>此时卡卡罗特的表情让达列斯想到了死亡之星上时的记忆，那时候小小的卡卡罗特抱着他的小腿，用他单纯的眼神徒劳地期望一个简单的保证。‘达列斯会回来吗？’年幼的卡卡罗特问道，达列斯眯着眼笑了：“当然。我从不撒谎。”</p><p> </p><p>可惜的是，战斗仍然是一边倒。达列斯不知道卡卡罗特那个突然让战斗力暴涨的招式是个什么鬼东西，但背靠着精神树和精神树结出的果实，想击败达列斯几乎是不可能的事。唯一有点威胁的一次，是卡卡罗特凝聚在一只手上的灼热光辉，那团光让达列斯本能地察觉到了威胁，但即使如此，那团光辉依然在达列斯绝对的力量面前毫无用武之地。</p><p>他用力踩在卡卡罗特伤痕累累的胸口，累积的伤让这名赛亚人下级战士痛苦地尖叫出来，这一脚下来，至少会断掉两根肋骨吧。达列斯邪恶地心想，他会就这样将卡卡罗特撕碎，让这张漂亮的脸彻底无法叫出拒绝的话，让这双纯净的眼睛再也无法用饱含仇恨的敌意看着他。因为没人胆敢违逆达列斯，因为所有人都必须服从达列斯。</p><p>而在最后，达列斯会带走卡卡罗特最美好的一片残骸。</p><p>卡卡罗特一定痛得厉害，他的手指用力地抓着他底下树根的外皮，指甲因而破损，划出一道道触目惊心的血迹，他的身躯没有一处还是完好的，他自己的血从无数个伤口中无情地渗出，滴落，并最终被精神树贪婪地吸收。但即使是这样，卡卡罗特也没有哭，如果是小时候，一定早已痛到哭出来了吧。达列斯挪开他刚蹂躏完卡卡罗特内脏位置的脚，实际上，他并没有多少故意嗜虐的爱好，卡卡罗特已经完全丧失了反抗的力量，连痛呼的声音都渐渐微弱，以至于再多揍几拳就会丧命。</p><p>达列斯很明白自己并不是真的想致卡卡罗特于死地，他压抑下黑暗的欲望，然后他默不作声地观察着卡卡罗特胸口微弱的呼吸起伏。</p><p>“还不认输吗？”他开口问道，声音在这个上方结满精神树果实的黑暗洞窟中层层回荡，“你变弱了啊，卡卡罗特，小时候的你分明更加杀伐果断一点，绝不会手下留情。哼，你这什么眼神，不信么？”达列斯半蹲下身子，一把揪起卡卡罗特的头发将上半身拉了起来，让年轻一些的赛亚人直接发出痛苦的闷哼，一丝鲜血从嘴角潺潺流出，看起来痛到连眼睛都睁不开了。</p><p>而接下来达列斯的所作所为，能让这个自称是孙悟空的赛亚人直接惊掉下巴，达列斯吻了上去，先是嘴唇的厮磨，再是撬开了唇齿，将舌头也伸了进去——想当然也会得到卡卡罗特的无情反击。达列斯抬手擦了擦自己流出血的嘴，坏笑了两声，好整以暇地回望着卡卡罗特困惑与愤怒交杂的眼睛。</p><p>“你……你做什……”</p><p>真可怜，喉咙里一定是有血块堵塞才会话都说不清。“有什么好奇怪的，我们以前不是早就这么做过了么？”达列斯说着，便拽着卡卡罗特的头发狠狠地砸在地上，坚固的树皮都被砸出一个凹陷，他肯定这一下子能让卡卡罗特眼冒金星，连咬破他舌头的力气都不会有了。</p><p>达列斯将破碎的卡卡罗特拥入怀里，就像以前的那个雨天，他将拥抱着怀里的太阳度过最寒冷的夜晚。卡卡罗特没法动弹，只能任由达列斯用双手在身上肆意抚摸，达列斯毫不在意他的手染上卡卡罗特的血，上衣早已在战斗中被扯破倒是省了不少事，他抚摸着卡卡罗特饱满的胸乳，绝妙的手感自然是与他年幼时截然不同。</p><p>他的嘴唇吻着卡卡罗特的脖颈，尽情将混合着尘土和血腥的气味吸入肺中，然后过滤出属于卡卡罗特独有的美妙麝香。他等待这一刻太久了，他的牙齿覆上脖颈脆弱的皮肤，然后狠狠咬了下去，鲜血顺着齿痕涌入达列斯的口腔里，他贪婪地吮吸卡卡罗特灼热的血，让卡卡罗特的气息充斥自己全身的细胞。</p><p>“……痛……”卡卡罗特呜咽了声，当然是被达列斯听在耳里。</p><p>达列斯亲吻了一下卡卡罗特的耳垂，沉声说道，“流血都是会痛的。”他感觉到怀里的身体在微微颤抖，因为耳边湿热的话语而倒吸了口凉气。</p><p> </p><p>船长室房门紧闭。</p><p>从里面传出来断断续续的呻吟声足以让任何一个经过的人面红耳赤。达列斯并非擅长禁欲的人，他的床铺不仅睡过异星的女人，还躺过异星女人的尸体，当然也有男人，或者其他一些分不清性别的家伙。当达列斯回过神来的时候，这个宇宙里已经不剩多少赛亚人了。而在这方面，他最大的愿景就是让卡卡罗特躺在他的身下，发泄他从离开死亡之星以后再未得到完全满足的性欲。</p><p>现在他如愿让卡卡罗特躺在了他的身下，经过他贴心的润滑后，卡卡罗特的后穴已经像是雨后沼泽一般潮湿，他再次将勃起的阴茎插进去，让卡卡罗特的嘴里溢出又一个泣声。</p><p>达列斯将卡卡罗特的双腿大大分开，以最淫荡的妓女那样的姿态承受达列斯的每一次挺送。卡卡罗特本就受伤的身体因为这种无情地折叠而痛苦颤抖，达列斯本人则是满足地闷哼，他知道卡卡罗特没有晕过去完全是因为他自己也是有在享受快感，毕竟达列斯在取悦双方这方面算是颇有心得。</p><p>达列斯见得多了，嘴上说不要，但实际上被操几下就开始淫叫的，以为这样就能取悦到达列斯的家伙。达列斯虽然会配合他们表演，好让一个用金钱买来的夜晚不至于浪费。然而这一次不一样，卡卡罗特按在他深色皮肤手臂上的手掌是真心地想要推开达列斯，但却因为没有力气的原因而只能无力地搭在那里。</p><p>他顺着卡卡罗特的胸口往下亲吻，嘴里含进粉红的乳头，让它在嘴里被反复舔吻吮吸，舔到彻底地硬挺起来，就如同他下半身无人照看的阴茎那样可怜地硬在那里，因为每一下抽插而在空气中前后晃动。</p><p>“真可爱啊，卡卡罗特，”达列斯舔吻着卡卡罗特溢出口水的嘴角，又再深吻进去夺取了卡卡罗特嘴里残余的氧气，他感觉到卡卡罗特的阴茎顶端渗出来的前液已经蹭到了他的小腹上，达列斯边舔去自己嘴唇上的唾液边调侃地说道，“不是都已经有了个儿子吗，为什么还这么青涩？”</p><p>而卡卡罗特则是“呜呜”低声喘息着，脸上几乎是红透了，做爱的运动会让身体发热，达列斯觉得卡卡罗特应该不是因为自己的话而害羞。某种程度上来说似乎丧失了一些乐趣，但达列斯只觉得满足，这才是真正的卡卡罗特啊，这是其他人无论怎样努力扮演都无法饰演出来的天真。</p><p>他已经让卡卡罗特射过一次了，而现在似乎又濒临射精，但这次不会那么容易了，达列斯的尾巴缠上了卡卡罗特即将高潮的阴茎，不让一滴精液溢出的用力。</p><p>“呜、呜啊……”卡卡罗特可怜兮兮地摇了摇头，搭在达列斯手腕上的手不知所措地抬到他肩膀上轻轻推了推，他侧过脸，眼角的眼泪滑到了铺散在床上的黑色发丝里，“放……”</p><p>“什么？”达列斯故意装作没听见，意图诱哄卡卡罗特说出他等待已久的请求，“大声说出来，我就让你舒服。”</p><p>“嗯啊……放……放手……呜、我想……”卡卡罗特难过地透过眼泪望着达列斯的脸，说着双手就去够达列斯的尾巴，达列斯当然不会让他得偿所愿，轻轻松松就抓着手腕把不安分的双手摁在卡卡罗特的头顶上。卡卡罗特的挣扎只会让身体更加敏感地感受到阴茎贯穿入自己的体内，于是无意识间呻吟声变得更大了些，达列斯的前后律动让他无力地仰起脖子，后背上的伤口摩擦床单的疼痛、断掉的肋骨、稍微有些脱臼的肩膀、以及身体内其他部分的疼痛似乎早就被性爱的快感彻底淹没。</p><p>“恳求吧，卡卡罗特，叫我达列斯，说你想获得解放。”达列斯的鼻子凑在卡卡罗特的脖颈边，舌头舔吻着之前被自己咬出血的齿痕，所以并没有看到卡卡罗特咬紧了牙关，试图不去迎合敌人的要求。然而达列斯的尾巴收紧的时候，卡卡罗特又再次忍不住腻声呻吟了出来，他从没体验过如此激烈的身体触碰，他不明白做爱，但也无法让自己拒绝承认做爱所带来的快感。</p><p>有一点卡卡罗特是明白的，就算他不明白这一切是怎么一回事，他也不应该去迎合敌人，达列斯需要的是自己的臣服，而他需要战斗，为了朋友们，为了地球——卡卡罗特猛地睁开眼睛，一丝微不可见的力量似乎又回到了他的体内，使得他能够用力挣开达列斯的钳制并将这个狂妄的赛亚人推开。</p><p>但是阴茎的解放也同时意味着高潮的来临，达列斯的阴茎被抽出去时摩擦到那紧致湿滑的括约肌，这一瞬间，卡卡罗特喉咙里呜咽着狼狈地射了出来，精液倾洒在他的小腹上以及洁白的床单上。</p><p>“我还真是刮目相看啊，卡卡罗特，”达列斯低声笑了两声，并没有在意卡卡罗特挣扎着想爬下床的动作，他看着卡卡罗特用尽全身的力气想要站起来，赤裸着身子，摇摇晃晃地慢慢走向映出地球光景的飞船玻璃幕墙。</p><p>这一风景属实美妙，卡卡罗特光裸洁白的屁股中间，达列斯之前射进去的精液正从后穴里一股股地流下来，顺着肌肉曲线完美的大腿流到小腿。他的身上全是之前战斗留下的淤青伤痕和血迹，达列斯不知道卡卡罗特是怎么突然又有了力气，但是他并不介意卡卡罗特在自己的面前放肆地展示这具色情的身体。</p><p>“大家……”卡卡罗特的手掌扶在玻璃墙面上，达列斯知道他会看到地球正被那棵巨树吞噬殆尽，卡卡罗特费劲地寻找着朋友们熟悉的气息，但是那些气息如果不是因为太过微弱而无法感知到，那就是已经彻底消失，他不愿意相信他的朋友们都已被杀掉。</p><p>他颤抖着，拼命想把涌到眼眶里的眼泪憋回去，以至于一时没注意到达列斯走到了他的身后，一只手轻轻按在了他身侧的墙面上，将年轻的肉体禁锢在了一个火热的怀抱里。达列斯稳稳地接住了卡卡罗特突然的肘击，这种偷袭在达列斯的意料之内，于是他顺势就将卡卡罗特狠狠压在了玻璃幕墙上，一条腿卡进了卡卡罗特的双腿之间，这个动作让年轻的赛亚人丢失了重心，几乎只能用脚尖触地。</p><p>“看来你想换个姿势啊，那我们就来继续刚刚没做完的事吧。”达列斯在年轻的赛亚人耳边呼出一口热气，在听到卡卡罗特喉咙里发出的哀鸣时恶劣地笑出了声。他坚挺的阴茎仍带着卡卡罗特之前分泌出来的肠液，阴茎头部蹭进美妙的股沟里，开始磨蹭依然湿漉漉的会阴与穴口，将流出来的精液蹭得一屁股都是。</p><p>达列斯沉迷地看着卡卡罗特映照在玻璃上的虚影，筋疲力竭又红透的脸，一下又一下呼出让玻璃起了一小块雾的热气，可爱的模样和毁灭的星球交相辉映，几乎让达列斯立即就射了出来。但在射精之前，他还记着要先插进去，他必须射在卡卡罗特的体内，所以他抓着卡卡罗特紧致的屁股，让阴茎端头挤进嫩红的穴口，重新撑开火热的内壁一路塞到了最里面。他叹息着，贴在卡卡罗特的后背上着迷地亲吻光裸的后颈，让自己的喘息倾吐在卡卡罗特的耳边，随后怜爱似地亲吻黑色的发根。</p><p>卡卡罗特也在呻吟着，他的脸上全是干涸的泪痕，他被达列斯用力顶压在玻璃墙上操着，努力想在被摩擦到敏感带时保持意识的清醒，但在之前达列斯捕获到他突然的惊叫后，他就再也无法在达列斯的穷追猛打下坚持住了。他的呻吟越来越甜腻，吞咽不下的唾液从口里溢出，可爱的舌尖无力地搭在下唇上，然后在一次用力的挺撞时几乎哭泣似地叫了出来：他把精液射在了玻璃墙面上，随后这幅难看的油画又因为达列斯仍在继续猛烈抽插，而被蹭得到处都是。</p><p>“卡卡罗特，你跟我是一样的，我很清楚。”达列斯喘息地抚摸着卡卡罗特被弄乱的黑发，似是进入了梦魇中一般，在再次射入卡卡罗特体内深处后合上了眼，低声说道，“你与我都是弃儿，我们曾一起愉快地生活过，我一直把那段时间当做最美好的记忆，但是你却把一切都给忘了。我很伤心啊，卡卡罗特。但是，你此时在这里和我一起享受着性爱的快乐，看着地球消亡，就像我看着贝吉塔星消亡一样。那些必将消亡的东西是我们获得力量途中的绊脚石，你知道吗，这个宇宙信奉的是弱肉强食，而不是菩萨心肠。”</p><p>卡卡罗特慢慢眨了下眼睛，他的手扶着玻璃幕墙，目不转睛看着眼前这颗行将死灭的行星，平静地说：“不对。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“我说，不对，”卡卡罗特的反驳道，“我跟你是不一样的。”</p><p>达列斯盯着玻璃反射出来的虚影，卡卡罗特的脸上是他从没见过的表情，坚定又决绝，眼里的光辉如同银河里最亮的星辰在闪烁。这时候的达列斯似乎是明白了什么，他哑然地张了张嘴，终究是叹了口气，说，“啊啊，这样啊。那好，我再给你一次战斗的机会吧。”</p><p>“诶？”卡卡罗特惊讶地回头，达列斯咧嘴轻笑了声，一个吻落在了卡卡罗特的左眼上。</p><p>“毕竟我也没兴趣囚禁一只永远拒绝服从的宠物。”达列斯轻声解释着，柔软的嘴唇碰了碰卡卡罗特微微发颤的睫毛，尾巴缠上了卡卡罗特的手腕。</p><p> </p><p>决战的场地依然还是种下精神树的地方。接下来所发生的事情还需要我继续说下去吗？你在这个地方杀掉了达列斯，即使是你借助那些幸存下来的朋友们，还巧用了精神树吸收的能量，制作了一颗达列斯无法防御的小型元气弹，你依然是用自己的力量击败了这个强敌。</p><p>说实话，我真的很佩服你，不愧是□□□，你真的很强，而且永远都这么不可思议。</p><p>你们摧毁了精神树，杀掉了地球的入侵者，炸毁了他们的宇宙飞船，如此英姿就像传说里的英雄一样，而你也确实获得了实至名归的奖励。</p><p>但在过了这么久之后，你依然忘不了达列斯，甚至要寻求我的帮助。达列斯的话语和求爱就像针刺一般扎在你的心头，即使表面治愈了，里面却一直残留着痛感与迷茫。你认为他是个坏人，但却对于自己最终杀掉他的决断有所动摇。</p><p>你虽然用实际行动证明了自己与他是走向两条路上的人，但又对他产生了莫名的怜悯。</p><p>是这样吗？</p><p>“达列斯救过我一命。”</p><p>这是真的。</p><p>“达列斯杀害了无数星球的无辜生命。”</p><p>这也是真的。</p><p>“……即使如此，我还是想再见他一面。你能做到吗？”</p><p>轻而易举。</p><p>但在那之前，你确定你还知道你是谁吗？</p><p> </p><p>他沉默了好一会儿，随后露出了他最招牌的微笑，一如既往的天真无邪：</p><p>“我是——”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-FIN-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>奈老师说想看炼铜（但结果我俩都不敢犯罪（<br/>塞了超多奇怪的梗（？）本来想着越写越长那干脆分章节吧，但又担心坑掉只好作罢，达列卡卡勉强算是我空受的第一墙头，还是个达列斯攻厨，所以可能有不少个人感情私货（<br/>真的好喜欢达列斯！<br/>不知道有没有写出他十分之一的魅力（慌<br/>标题本来想按照惯例加个中文标题，但感觉翻译不出来英文双关的内个味儿，大噶就随便看看吧。<br/>BGM：Blumenkranz - Cyua</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>